A New Start
by fouchaud
Summary: What if Lex took his father's offer to go back to Metropolis? When he comes back 4 years later, Lois is acting crazy, Chloe gets beat up, and it all has to do with experiments done by Morgan and Lionel. Please R&R. I would really appreciate it.
1. Moving here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or anything related to Smallville, except the dvd's**

It's been almost 4 years since I have seen this place. The last time I was here, I argued my way out of two friendships and found my way into an unwanted relationship. Funny I don't know why I'm still in that relationship. Moving here wasn't as easy the second time around. I knew I would have to confront those broken friendships again. Man, why had I let my father do that to me? I should be happy, moving back into the mansion, with no other than Lana Lang on my arm. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't do that that night. Clark, my best friend should be here it's summer, and Chloe too.

I shuddered the thought of Chloe sent unwanted thoughts threw my head.

"Lex, dear, they want to know where you want your mahogany desk, and your Corbeau VX2000 office chair." Lana's voice shredded my thoughts. God why am I with her? She made emphasizes on how I spent my money. She wasn't the same sweet girl I knew here in Smallville. I left when Clark was a sophomore in high school, my dad made an offer I chose to take and go back to Metropolis.

"Tell them I'm on my way babe." I finally replied.

" Why do you spend so much money on stupid stuff, you should save it for our kids future. Unless of course you don't want kids with me, is that it?" Lana Lang has changed.

"Lana, sweetie I don't want to do this right now."

I walked upstairs to my old-new office. I had kept in touch with Martha Kent, I suppose she hadn't told anybody I would be back, especially Clark. I had seen the way Chloe and him looked at me when I moved out. I hated that feeling. I felt like I let them down. Chloe especially.

_Knock, Knock _I jumped. "Come in," I responded. I couldn't help showing shock on my face. I'll beat myself up later for not controlling my emotions.


	2. meeting again

"Lex it's been awhile, why haven't you written?" The voice was happy, excited to see me.

"Clark, your not mad at me?" I was shocked to say the least.

"It's has been way to long to hold a grudge, besides you were my best friend, I hope things haven't changed to much." Clark smiled, well at least until he saw Lana walk in.

"Lana…" Clark was near speechless.

"Hey Clark it's been awhile. How's college?" Lana said she didn't look at him. Instead she came over and put her arm around me, I suppose to let him know she was mine.

"Great, are you to together?" Clark seemed unClark-like.

"Yeah, we've been together for about two years now." She leaned in to kiss me. I didn't respond. I let her kiss my cheek. She was using a defensive tactic. Trying to prove to Clark she's moved on. She walked out leaving me to explain.

"So…?" Clark was waiting for an explanation. I guess I owe it to him.

"Okay, well about two years ago I met Lana at a club, one thing lead to another, and at first we weren't serious but I guess now we are." I'm going to hurt her later, I got that same look of betrayal as the night I left.

"Oh, well me and Lois are together. We are in the same college now, and have been together for about three years." Clark grinned again.

(A/N: this is kind of weird Clark has known Lois as long as he has Chloe. They spent summers together. Lois has met Lex. Also even though I like Pete he is not going to be in here. Got get good!)

I'm assuming he got over the whole Lana thing. "How's Chloe." I couldn't help but ask.

"She is good, hasn't met anyone Lex, She is here this summer." Clark said.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Chloe's cheerful voice came in.

Chloe…man Chloe. I had wanted her so bad. Even though she was fifteen, okay that didn't sound that sick in my head. I kissed her before I left. I really hurt her.

"Yes, wow Chloe you look great." I wasn't lying. Her hair was blonde long; well for Chloe anyway, it was shoulder-length. She had on a brown knee-length skirt, a red shirt and a brown scarf. She looked mature.


	3. New alliance's

"Well unfortunately, Lex, I have to go pick Lois up from the bus stop." Clark said looking at his brown leather watch. Chloe was looking at me; Clark walked out but waited at the door.

"Yeah I gotta go too, but how about I come back around seven or so, we can catch up." Chloe didn't wait for an answer she walked out turned back and smiled. I went weak at the knees. I wish I could have her. Here comes Lana.

"So I guess their going to be here a lot. Huh?" Lana said as she ruffled through some papers. Talon papers.

"Well Clark is my best friend, Lana, and Chloe," I didn't finish. Lana knew how I felt about Chloe.

"What about Chloe, Lex, are you going to leave me for her?" Lana got mad fast.

"Lana, please calm down, I didn't say anything about leaving you, I just…" I paused; I was going to have to tell Lana that just Chloe would be back later.

"You just what, Lex? Huh? Yeah I gave everything to you, and we move back into Smallville and you seem to think we aren't together anymore." Lana was yelling now.

"Are you going to work at the Talon?" I calmly asked.

"Yes, as long it gets me away from you." She yelled. She stormed out of the mansion. I looked at the time it was six-thirty; Chloe should be here soon. I sat down in my chair, why am I still putting up with her crud. I pushed everything off my desk. Just then Chloe walked in.

"Angry much? Man I just seen Lana, she looked pissed." Chloe smiled, she picked up my papers and stuff that scattered the floor. I decided to help her.

"Yeah, she has changed Chloe. She makes everything a big deal. Like you an Clark coming to see me. She knows how I feel about you and she--" Chloe cut me off.

"What? You what about me?" Chloe looked me in my eyes.

"The way I feel about you." I faced the fact, another argument; I closed my eyes in preparation. Instead I found Chloe's soft lips pressed against mine. She moved her tongue between the part in my lips. It was a good kiss. She pulled back; I opened my eyes and looked at her.

She got up, smoothed out her skirt and said goodnight. Lana was behind the door; Chloe walked out but didn't see her. I sat there amazed; her cherry lips left an impression on my lips. I licked them.


	4. A week Later

A week later…

"Lex when are we going to break in the new bed?" I sat there just staring into space, when Lana's voice broke in. What did she say? Oh yeah…

"Uh whenever you would like sweet pea." I smiled, a fake one though.

She came and sat on my lap. Wrapped her hands around my neck.

"How about now?" She asked. Okay I can't say all of Lana was bad. She was really good in…ahem.

I picked her up and brought her into our bed. I slowly caressed her skin. She kissed my neck. She was acting strange the past week. But hey I am not complaining.

She slowly unbuttoned my lilac purple shirt. I moved my lips across her neck. I was really excited now. She lifted her shirt over her head.

"Lex I have something to tell you…" Lana smiled.

"What?" I sat up puzzled. I put my hands on her legs.

"I saw you last Thursday with Chloe. Lex I knew this wasn't going to work." Lana said. She was smiling though.

**Lois and Clark:**

"Lois calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to…to kiss you." Clark said calmly.

"NO YOU, YOU STAY AWAY!" Lois yelled. Then she sat down. She smiled, got up and kissed Clark like nothing happened. Clark kissed back but was really worried. She had episodes like this ever since Clark picked her up.

That night, Clark decided to call Chloe, to see if she knew anything.

"Hey Chloe, What's up?" He didn't want to get straight to the point.

"Oh nothing." Chloe wasn't lying, all she did was daydream about how badly she wanted to go back to Lex. Feel his arms around her waist.

"Chloe…I have something to tell you about…Lois. She is going crazy. I tried to kiss her today and she kind of…" Chloe cut him off

"Went spaztastic?" Chloe said.

"Yeah…I don't know what to do. She is calm one second then the next is like she has never meet you before." Clark sighed. This showed Chloe that he really loved her cousin.

"Okay I'll do some research. But I have to go to the Talon tonight. Your mom asked if I could help. Did you know Lana applied there?" Chloe thought she should switchgears to a different conversation.

"No, me and Lana don't talk that much." Clark said.

**Back at the Mansion:**

"Lana, are you happy?" Lex couldn't help asking.

"Kind of. I knew you loved her Lex. I just hoped you could love me too." Lana cupped her hand around Lex's face. She leaned in to kiss him. Lex kissed her back. She got up and walked to the door, then turned around, and said, "I guess I was hoping for something that was never here. I will be moving into the apartment above the Talon." Lana went out the door.

Lex just laid there, he didn't know what for sure to do.

_Knock…Knock_ Who could be knocking at this hour?

Lex got up and answered his bedroom door. It was Chloe.

"Lex I really need your help." She had tears flowing down her face. She was bruised and battered. She had a long cut on the right side of her face. It followed her jawbone.


	5. waking up

"Oh my God Chloe, what happened?" Lex ordered a guard to get warm water and clean washcloths.

"I was trying to find out what was wrong with Lois. I left the Talon, went to my dad's and there they were." Chloe collapsed on the floor.

"CHLOE" Lex yelled. He picked her up and put her on his bed. When the guard came back with the cloths he began to slowly dab her wounds. Lex bandaged her up and laid next to her. He couldn't sleep though. He looked at the clock; it was 3:45am. She didn't move at all. Lex closed his eyes after looking at the clock again 4:52am.

When the person next to him stirred, Lex's eyes shot open. He looked over at her. He stood up.

"Lex, I'm so sore. My eye won't open." Chloe mumbled.

"Yeah it's swollen shut. You'll be okay Chloe. I promise." With that Chloe shut her one good eye and went to sleep again. She felt safe. Lex didn't lie down again. Instead he decided to call Clark.

"Hello Mr. Kent, is Clark around?" Lex and Jonathan had nothing in common except mutual friends.

"Yeah Lex hold on. CLARK TELEPHONE ITS LEX. He should be right here." Jonathan put the phone down.

"Yes Lex. What's going on?" This was the first time Lex called before 8:00am.

"It's Chloe. She came over at about 3 o'clock last night. I don't know what happened, but Clark she's pretty beat up." Lex hated this. Chloe was the only one who knew what happened and she's out cold. That's why he called Clark maybe he'll know something.

He had a doctor coming in at about 9:30am. Then maybe he could get some answers.

"Is she going to be okay? What can I do to help Lex?" Clark was worried this was his best friend in danger.

"Yes she will be okay. Um…you can tell me why someone would want to hurt her. If you know of course." Lex was sure Clark knew something.

"Well I did ask her to do some checks. On the love of my life, if ya know what I mean." Clark couldn't imagine why someone would hurt her though.

"Okay Clark, I got to go I think she's waking up again. Bye brother." Lex said.

"Bye Bro." Clark said and hung up.

Lex looked over at Chloe. She was so strong. She made all the way from her house to his, and upstairs two-flights. Wow.

"Lex, I'm going to be okay. I can feel it already." Chloe's sweet calm inspirational voice chimed into his thoughts.

"Yes Chloe you are. Can you tell me what happened?" Lex couldn't make small talk without starting to figure this mystery out.

"Like is said I was just coming home for some supplies. I was going back to the Talon. I left my computer at home. Therefore I couldn't do my research I had started on my cousin's craziness. When I walked in the door was cracked. I figured dad had to come home. He was staying with a lady he has been uh…screwing. But then I walked into a fist. I got kicked. Then they sliced my face saying to drop the investigation on Lois." Chloe took a deep breath. Then touched her face. Lex reached up to where her hand was and pulled it away. Even beaten Chloe looked magnificent.

"You couldn't get a good look at any of them?" Lex knew Chloe was a very detailed person and if by any chance she could have seen one of them, that would have been the first thing she told him.

"No I didn't. They all wore masks. Except one had a LuthorCorps badge. It fell out when he was kicking me. He quickly tucked it back in. Um…"She looked over at a man standing at the door, He had on a white coat, a doctor she supposed.


	6. Going home

"Hello Ms. Sullivan, Mr. Luthor I have to ask you to leave. I don't want anything done here tainted by you. With all do respect." The doctor just smiled he knew that he had authority, especially if Lex wanted Chloe better. Lex was starting to leave when Chloe called out his name.

"Lex…"It was just above a whisper. He knew she didn't want to be left alone.

"I'm sorry doctor, but if you can't do this without me in the room, then I suppose I can find someone else." Lex said not taking his eyes off Chloe.

"Okay Mr. Luthor. I can do this with you I suppose. Now ms. Sullivan, how exactly did you get this way. I need everything you know. Please." The Doctor seemed, more interested in the story than in Chloe.

"Well…" Chloe started but Lex cut her off.

"Look doctor you don't need to know the story. Just know how to fix the problem." Lex said matter-of-factly.

"Okay sir. Now Ms. Sullivan, I can't do anything for you. Just put some ice on the eyes, clean out your slice on your face with peroxide, and rest. You should be okay in a day or so. Mr. Luthor the reason she fell out last night was probably the exhaustion of what had happened and the shock she had from this experience. I don't suggest leaving her. If you have meetings cancel them. She is emotionally attached to you at this present time. She feels safe." The Doctor shook Lex's hand and walked out.

"Lex, that guy…he seemed kind of, strange. Why would he want you to leave me?" Chloe said referring to the time he asked Lex to leave in the beginning.

"He just said to me to stay, baby." He covered his mouth when he realized what he just called her. Chloe just laughed. She wanted to be in Lexes bed but not this way. She didn't want this pain. She wanted the joy that comes when you're in the man you love's bed.

"Chloe you were about to tell me something about the LuthorCorps badge." Lex needed to know this.

"Oh yeah I got a glimpse of it. It had the initials H.I. He something. I don't know what exactly. But probably the first two are his first and Middle initials." Chloe smiled again. She knew Lex would do everything in his power to find this creeps.

"Okay I'll be back." He went in to his office. She didn't see him again until about 5:40pm when he brought in her dinner.

"Did you find anything?" Chloe asked, Clark walked in and hugged her.

"No not yet, hey Clark, How's it going?" Lex was glad he was here.

"Good."

The next few days went bye fast. Lex stayed in his office and Chloe slept then started moving around. Clark stayed until Lex came back in. Finally Chloe was healed.

"Lex I have to go back home." Chloe protested, Lex and her were walking out in the garden. Lex wanted her to stay.

"No I simply won't allow it." He said with a British accent. Chloe laughed. Oh man how he loved that laugh.

"Yes Lex seriously, I need my computer, I got to find out what's wrong with Lois." Chloe looked into his eyes.

"No that's what got you into to trouble before, Chloe, at least just grab what you need and get out of there, and let me come with you." Lex already made up his mind. She knew she didn't have a chance at doing anything alone.

"Okay." She said then she bent down to smell some interesting flowers. Lex looked at her butt. Her thong was showing, it made him a little excited. He imagined Chloe wearing just that in his bed waiting for him.

"Those are Kauai Carnival's they are my favorite." Lex just smiled. Chloe stood up and realized what he had seen.

"Lois…" Chloe looked over into the driveway realizing that her cousin was here. She ran over to her and hugged her. Lex decided this was a personal time and went inside. Chloe wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Lois I have been waiting for you." Chloe was so excited.

"Look cuz lets go home. Your dad wants to see you, and he is cooking some good food." Lois was happy to see her too.

"Okay let me tell Lex I'll be back later." Chloe ran into the mansion to let Lex know.

"Okay Chloe. But only since she's your cousin." Lex didn't want her to think that she got her way.

"Alright" Chloe said, just then she went on her tiptoes and kissed Lex's cheek. Then she blushed and left.


End file.
